haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tanabata
How do you know that this happens in 2010? Is there any clue that proves that? -- 18:43, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :No it's just someones "Calculations".--[[User:CoolPikachu|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチ']] 21:50, 19 July 2009 (UTC) : Well, the thing is, if the story starts in 2010, it seems like there is a contradiction. http://www.syu-ta.com/blog/2006/05/14/024340.shtml (I don't speak Japanese so I don't exactly know what it says though.) --에멜무지로 22:18, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :: Hm...says it started after the year 1999, and the novels started being published after 2003 and someone's calculations say '2010'. But I would go with an offical source for the actual year of the story. --[[User:CoolPikachu|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチ']] 22:32, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::: It doesn't state that it's after 1999. Kyon says that he was hoping something would happen in 1999 (as in, it's the turn of the millennium) but it wasn't necessarily right before. However, by calculations it should be 2010. Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:49, 19 July 2009 (UTC) This is what I understood via a translator: It states that February 12 of the next year is Saturday according to The Scheme of Haruhi. But, if so, December 17 to 20, which are the dates in Vanishment/Disappearance, of the previous year (the year that Kyon starts his high school life) includes Saturday or Sunday. This actually means that Kyon attends school in weekends on December. According to these, the 2010 theory doesn't make sense. --에멜무지로 22:57, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Ahem...lol...you guys are talking about different things...right now, it takes place in 2011. Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody took place in July 7 2007. And they stated that it was also 3 years from their time, making it 2010. And there was also a couple of times when Kyon stated that it was the day after "a certain holiday"...I took those into account and did the calculations...they all prove to be 2010...except for one piece of evidence when Haruhi was wearing blue in wednesday...that's the only thing that counters my conclusion. So I also took that into account, but there was no other way that it could be any other year...and it is clearly a mistake.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 23:06, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :: But what about December 2010 as in Vanishment/Disappearance? December 19 and 20 in 2010 are Saturday and Sunday but it says that Kyon attends school on those days. --에멜무지로 23:22, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :::Some Japanese schools do hold classes on Saturdays, if that means anything. It does seem like a simple mistake however. --Fantomas 23:56, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Uh...hm...I guess it's another error then..or maybe Haruhi's messing with time again.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 03:11, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Weaving Princes vs Amaterasu Do the Japanese make a connection between Orihime (Weaving Princess) and Amaterasu (who also weaves the gods clothes)? Hcobb 23:00, June 20, 2011 (UTC) When the Haruhi Series Begins The Tanabata in year "-3" is a Monday. The first novel was written prior to the Tanabata in 2003 (which was also a Monday). At the end of the endless eight arc (in the anime), Kyon's little sister and Haruhi are playing on a PS2, which came out on March 4th in 2000. This means that "the" Tanabata happened in 1997 or later and must be before 2003. Interestingly, the only Monday, July 7th between 1997 and 2003 is Monday, July 7th, 1997. Thus, year "-3" is actually 1997 (anime-wise, anyways). If you don't consider the anime proof enough, this date can also be narrowed down by references Kyon makes to things, like when he identifies a Marilyn Manson song that Haruhi hums in The Sigh. The song in question, Rock Is Dead, came out on June 14, 1999, and thus would still be popular enough for Haruhi to know it in 2000, which is when The Sigh takes place accoring to my theory. 01:40, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :How do we know that Tanabata year -3 was ona Monday. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 03:40, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Because the wiki page says so: "Monday, June 7th, year -3 is when the main plot is formed." 04:42, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh right, that was from the movie. (Thought it was Saturday.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 11:38, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Wait a second... Now that I think of it, in the Endless Eight arc, August 31st was a Sunday. Which means that Tanabata of the same year was a Monday. Which implies that two 7/7's occur on a Monday three years apart. Which is impossible. Because any given Monday, July 7th always occurs 11, 5, or 6 years before/after another Monday, July 7th. There's never a three-year difference. Ever. Guess there was an error in the movie or something. Perhaps "Monday" should have been said in reference to the Tanabata in year 0 rather than to the one in year -3? Hmm... Whatever. Anyways, if the Endless Eight is right (and the movie isn't), then the HS timeline probably begins on 7/7/2000 (and not on a Monday). If year 0 was in 2000, then the school schedule has Kyon and friends in school Saturday through Wednesday... So I'm leaning more towards 2003, although why School was apparently in-session on Saturday, December 20th in The Disappearance is beyond me. Do Japanese schools have school on Saturday sometimes? 20:34, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :I'm going to hunt down the appropriate frame in the movie and screenshot it sometimes this week. But I think we're overthinking it. I doubt Nagaru bothered to determine which year the series started in. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:47, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::You mean the screenshot at 1:41:23 where kyon is holding the newspaper? The newspaper says "7月7日 月曜日" (7/7, Monday) toward the top. Link 21:41, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hm... I may have found something. In the prologue of The Melancholy, Kyon uses "1999" when talking about himself at the end of Junior High when he swore off "childish fantasies" (his former belief in Espers, Ghosts, Aliens, Etc.). This could mean that The Melancholy takes place in 2000 after all. If someone has the novel, could they find the quote, please? 02:34, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Confirmed, more or less. The direct quote seems to imply that he graduated from Middle School in 1999: :::"When I graduated from middle school, I also graduated from those childish dreams and became used to the normalcy of the world. 1999 was my last hope and it wasn’t like anything was going to happen that year anyway. We’d reached the 21st century without humankind making it beyond the moon. It looked unlikely that travel to Alpha Centauri and back within a day would happen in my lifetime. :::Having pushed such thoughts to the corner of my mind, I entered high school without a care in the world— :::And met Haruhi Suzumiya." —The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Prologue 21:28, June 24, 2012 (UTC)